


My Two Little Secrets

by Shadowmonsta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, OT3, PWP, Romance, Smut, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: Kim Joonmyun was viewed a workaholic by co-worker Lu Han, and so when Lu Han finds Joonmyun took a day off he couldn't think of why? What was he going to do?Joonmyun has two little secrets waiting for him at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little Suho/Lay/Chen fic with Cat boys of course! Yummy smut with a little plot but not really. Have fun!

“So, off to your own little world again Joonmyun?” his co-worker, Lu Han, asked. The man always tried to find out what Joonmyun actually done when he was at home alone, but he never had the chance to find out. He watched as Joonmyun just started to collect his belongings and just smile at him.

“I guess so, I’ll see you in a few days Lu Han.” Joonmyun said, waving goodbye.

“Wait!” Lu Han shouted, running over to the younger man and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Why not tomorrow?” he asked.

Joonmyun sighed and turned around, shooting the employee his angelic smile.

“I’ve got the day off tomorrow.” He said, and Lu Han’s eyes widened.

“What are you possibly going to do on a day off?” The older asked, looking around as he tried to think of what exactly the man did. But he never came to any real conclusions. Joonmyun didn’t have any friends – not that he knew about – lived alone in a very large expensive apartment, and as far as he knew, he was all about work, work and work.

Joonmyun just shrugged before waving goodbye again and leaving the work place.

He was really glad that he was going to be able to get home after a long, tiring day at the office.

…

Joonmyun sighed in relief as his hand curled around the door knob as he entered his apartment, immediately hanging up his coat and kicking his work shoes off as he moved into the living room, slowly glancing around to search for the two beings he was looking forward to seeing.

Frowning when he couldn’t see them, he was about to move into the kitchen to start on dinner when he heard a growl.

Oh great.

Sighing, he moved to his bedroom where the growling sounds were emitting from and he opened the door, leaning against the frame as he watched two boys on his bed attack each other.

Chuckling to himself, he took a breath before whistling very loudly.

Which in turn, made the two boys on the bed freeze and turn to face him.

“Suho!”

“Joonmyun!”

The oldest laughed before he moved forward and smirked at the two who were trying to act like they weren’t doing anything wrong. The Chinese boy liked to call him 'Suho'. He said it was because of the meaning and he wanted to show how much the other meant to him. But Joonmyun knew it was because he wanted it to be different from what Chen called him.

“Lay, Chen, what were you two doing?” he asked carefully, trying to look at least a little angry. Both of the boys turned to face each other before looking back and shaking their heads in unison.

“Nothing of course!”

Joonmyun sighed before he looked at Lay who was staying quiet.

“You sure?” he asked, and Lay immediately nodded. “Fine, I’ll go make dinner, behave.” He ordered, the other two just nodded immediately.

When he left, both Chen and Lay sighed.

Chen glared at the other cat boy before holding out his hand and whispering.

“Truce?”

Lay eyed him carefully before taking the other’s hand.

“Truce.”

Both of them grinned at each other before they ran into the living room, jumping onto the couch and bouncing up and down. Lay was having a good time until the other boy stood on his brown furry tail.

“CHEN!” he shouted, pushing the other away and cradling his tail, stroking it softy to try and ease the pain. The other cat boy just rolled his eyes.

“Oh get over it.” The younger mocked, before he sat down properly and just watched the television. But Lay was still angry and he felt that he needed his revenge because now his precious tail hurt. So he had to get the other stupid cat boy back. Moving over, silently enough so that Chen didn’t see him – although he was too engrossed in the television to notice anyway – and he moved over to one of Chen’s furry red ears, smirking before he bit onto it hard.

“OUCH!” Chen shouted, pushing the other away. “You just bit me!” he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the other.

Joonmyun ran in to see the two about to lunge at each other once again.

“Can you two just keep it down already?” he shouted, making the two cats sit down again in silence with their hands sitting on their lips. “Please.” Joonmyun said before returning back to the kitchen.

Lay sighed as he lay back against the couch, trying to avoid all confrontation with the cat boy beside of him, who looked to have the same idea on his mind.

Soon enough, Joonmyun, Chen and Lay had all finished their peaceful and quiet dinner, and the oldest got his two pets into the living room to tell them the good news about tomorrow that they were surely going to crazy about.

Hell, Joonmyun was excited about it too!

Joonmyun cleared his throat to force the other two’s attention onto him.

“I’ve got good news.” He said, before he unconsciously started playing with Lay’s brown tail beside him, making the cat-boy calm down immediately. Both of the cat’s looked excited. “Tomorrow, I’ve got the day off.”

Lay’s eyes brightened up.

Chen’s grin came back.

Joonmyun knew exactly what was going to happen next, and he done absolutely nothing to stop it.

Both of the cat boys lunged at the elder, Lay attacking his neck with his arms practically choking the life out of him as Joonmyun was forced down onto the couch, and Chen was already hugging one of his legs, nuzzling his nose against it and just purring very loudly in unison with Lay. Joonmyun laughed as he felt the boy’s just cuddle and squeeze him.

The three lay like that until, honestly, they all fell asleep.

Not in the most comfortable position ever.

But they all slept pretty well.

Dreaming of the fun they were to have in one of Joonmyun’s rare days off.

…

Joonmyun blinked a couple of times before he looked around, noticing that the clock read a much later time than he was used to seeing in the morning.

’10.24am’

His eyes bulged open before he zoomed up and ran towards his bedroom – ignoring the fact that he had slept on the couch – worried that he was going to be late. When he did, he felt someone else run straight for him, bumping into him and sending him to the ground hard, sitting on him.

Joonmyun groaned before he opened his eyes and looked up to see his attacker.

“Chen, what are you doing?” he asked, the cat-boy smirking at him as he happily bounced on his lap.

“Why are you so hurried hyung?”

Chen moved his face closer, nuzzling his own nose against Joonmyun’s.

“I’m late!” Joonmyun shouted, trying to show how desperate he was for the boy to hurry up and get off of him.

“You’re off today, remember?” Chen said, and Joonmyun stopped and he looked very confused.

“…Really?” he asked, and the cat nodded. “Oh yeah…” He let his head fall back to the ground before letting out a sigh of absolute relief. Joonmyun could already feel his body start to calm down, ready for the lovely and relaxing day that he had in front of him alone in his house with his two cats.

Chen smirked before moving down even more and pressing his lips softly against Joonmyun’s pink and addicting ones. The older moaned a little as the naughty cat had already slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, sliding it against Joonmyun’s own muscle before he used his teeth to tug on it a little and suck. Joonmyun moaned lightly as he placed his hands on the other’s waist, holding him lightly.

As they continued to sensually kiss, Lay finally made his appearance.

And apparently he wasn’t all too happy to see Joonmyun on the floor with the other cat boy.

“I can’t believe you guys!” he shouted, stomping his feet immaturely to attain the other’s attention. Chen giggled before he removed his lips away from the others and turned around to face Lay, sticking out his tongue just like a child. Joonmyun rolled his eyes at that.

“First come, first served.” Chen muttered, looking back down at Joonmyun whose lips were all red.

Letting his hand stroke the other’s face, he leaned down and pecked him once more before rolling off of him and standing up.

Lay scoffed at the other before he moved forward and helped Joonmyun up.

“Joonmyun, what are we going to do today?” he asked, laying his hands on the man’s chest as he smiled.

Joonmyun gave a kind smile as he looked at the other two.

“How about some breakfast first?” he said, and both of the cats simply nodded before running into the kitchen.

Joonmyun chuckled.

They were going to have a fun day.

…

It was nearing 1 o’clock, and all three residents were now in the bedroom, watching a movie that was one of his favourites. He was really into it, the emotion provoked through the actors was simply perfect and it made him very emotional.

However.

The two cats didn’t seem to have a preference over any kind of movie, and yet, simply any of them bored them both to death.

But for today, Lay and Chen decided to pretend to be entertained, at least for a while, just so that Joonmyun could have his little quiet movie. But as the movie entered the middle – only the middle – both of them were getting restless. They had begun to poke each other a little, but that was only getting them riled them up more.

Looking at each other, they glanced behind them at Joonmyun was lying up against the headboard and nodded.

Chen moved first, crawling over to the eldest and sitting on his lap rather comfortably, making Joonmyun yelp a little in reply.

“Well hello, what’s up?” Joonmyun asked, smiling and tilting his head a little at Chen.

Chen giggled a little before bouncing up on his lap a couple of times, eyes full of excitement.

“Or must I ask what’s got you excited?” he said.

Lay chuckled before he crawled over to, and simply sat on Joonmyun’s legs behind the cat, curling his own legs around Chen’s as he placed his head on the other cat’s chin. Joonmyun stared at them both suspiciously, especially considering that the two hardly got on, and now they were as close as they could be.

“So… what are you two up to?” he asked carefully.

Lay and Chen glanced at each other again before looking back.

“We want you to have the best day off ever!” Chen exclaimed, tail moving ferociously, occasionally bumping against Lay’s own tail.

Joonmyun just stayed silent whilst he was extremely amused.

“Yeah, so we’re going to have fun!” Lay agreed, smirking. Chen put his hands on Joonmyun's chest and slowly began opening his shirt, eyes gazing into Joonmyun's own, never once wavering. Lay watched them both before he naughtily put his hands around Chen’s waist, and let some of his fingers lightly trace Joonmyun’s crotch, sniggering when the eldest twitched at the touch.

Chen giggled before he opened the shirt to expose Joonmyun’s pale chest.

Licking his lips, he leaned down and pressed them again one of his nipples, tugging it softly. Lay rose an eyebrow as he could feel Chen’s butt brush up against his torso, and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. His fingers continued to softly rub the elder’s crotch, observing the other’s face and glistening when he saw how pleasured Joonmyun looked at the attention he was receiving.

“You two are something…'' Joonmyun muttered, closing his eyes softly as the strokes got harder, and Chen was now placing soft kisses all over his chest.

Suddenly both of them stopped and became close again, close enough to whisper something to one another.

Chen looked back and grinned.

There was silence as the two cat boys rolled off of him and stood at opposite ends of the bed and just stared at Joonmyun.

“…What are you up to?” He asked one more time, but again, he got nothing so he decided to just be silent for now and wait.

Besides, it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to enjoy this anyway.

Lay moved first, bringing his hands up catching on to the rim of his t-shirt, lifting it up and throwing it over his head, showing his nice lean body. Joonmyun just watched intently, eyes never wavering as he saw Lay unzip his jeans and pull them down instantly, the cat’s tail was completely free and Lay mewled slightly as the cold air hit his naked body.

The eldest licked his lips a little as he watched Lay’s ears twitch from the air, but before he could do anything, he heard movement from the other side too, and he looked at Chen just fast enough to see the boy take off his underwear and let his tail wrap around his waist, covering his assets.

Well, he could certainly see the two boy’s game now.

Both of them approached the bed, and Joonmyun sat up even more, watching them carefully and with very hungry eyes.

Lay’s hands immediately moved to Joonmyun's trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling them down, licking his lips as the man’s soft and pale thighs came into excellent view and Chen let his hands move down them and caress them softly. Once they were off, Lay’s hands then moved to Joonmyun’s boxers, catching onto the rim before pulling them straight off.

“Play with us Suho?” Lay asked, and Chen grinned as the other obviously nodded.

“Let’s begin.”

…

Joonmyun was now memorised by what was happening in front of him. Of all the people, he was definitely not one of those who were sadistic or bossy in bed, although – especially in this relationship – he would top the two cats everytime they had intercourse, he never bossed them around or done anything that didn’t emit love and happiness. He’d give them share turns, do everything for them. Normally, they wouldn’t give anything back, but this time.

He was truly amazed at how much he liked what he was seeing.

Lay and Chen were both on their knees on the bed in front of him, facing each other, their tails rubbing up against the others and their ears were twitching like crazy. They were very close, and the pair’s eyes were closed and their lips were pushed up against each other’s like crazy, kissing the other passionately, but it was completely for show.

Lay smiled as he ran his fingers through Chen’s hair and tried to put on a big show for the man who was staring at them with wide eyes.

The other cat pushed his tongue out and separated his lips, showing their owner their tongues dancing in the middle amazingly.

The eldest was about to go crazy if he kept watching, hell, he was already amazingly hard by the vision alone.

Moving over, he let both of his hands stroke the boy’s tails, knowing that, even if it annoyed them, it calmed them down and definitely distracted them. Both of the cats stopped and turned to him, smiling and panting alike.

“Yes Joonmyun?” Chen asked, chuckling at how hard he was.

“Like the show?” Lay asked, and Joonmyun could only nod.

Joonmyun moved closer to Lay, stroking his ear a little and smiling when he heard him purr loudly, but the Chen whined.

“Why does he get to go first!?” he shouted, pouting loudly. Joonmyun chuckled before simply stroking Chen’s ear and holding onto Lay’s waist to slightly pick him up and turning around, lying him on his back.

Lay smiled up at Joonmyun, showing full trust before he moaned when he felt the older trace over his cock.

“Mmm.” Lay moaned, before watching as Joonmyun placed a finger near his entrance and graced him with that lovely smile of his.

Joonmyun was rather glad that the two boys were cats, it was a weird but wonderful thing – especially the fact that they self lubricated, went into heat (although that was troublesome) and were easy to amuse. Pushing his finger in, he saw Lay groan a little and arch his back, Lay always loved this part.

Chen watched them both carefully, his face already heating up as he got a clear view of what Joonmyun was doing to the other.

Of what he was going to be doing to him.

Three of Joonmyun’s fingers were now inside of the boy, and he was pushing them out as much as he could, stretching him completely and watching as Lay writhed in pleasure from his digits alone. Taking his fingers out, he positioned himself at the hole and looked at Lay.

“You ready baby?” he asked in the sweetest voice you could imagine, and the cat boy’s tail was suddenly moving like crazy, giving Joonmyun the answer he wanted to hear.

Chuckling a little, he went back to concentrating on the task at hand, pushing in the head of his cock immediately before he went on with the rest. Pushing into him completely, Lay groaned a little at the pain that surrounded his body, and he clutched onto the bed sheets hard, feeling the flesh inside of him stop moving completely in order to let him calm down first.

When he saw the colour return to Lay’s cheeks, he started to move slowly, keeping to a steady pace as he gripped onto the boy’s waist.

He wanted to give the other as much pleasure as he could, not focusing at all on his own because he knew that Chen would give him hell as he did. Moving a lot quicker, his thrusts were starting to become erratic and the boy beneath him was soon trembling in ecstasy.

“Mmm, Suho~” Lay moaned, arching his back as he felt the cock inside of him move at different angles.

Joonmyun was desperately searching for the other’s prostate and took a hold of Lay’s legs, spreading them further apart to allow himself to angle more, and just as he was about to move once again, when he slammed deeply into Lay, the cat-boy let out the most angelic mewl he had ever heard, that was followed with a couple of sentences filled with swear words.

That’s how he knew he had found it.

Smiling, he started to thrust in harder, aiming for that spot continuously, hitting it with every second or third thrust and he was driving Lay completely mad over it. The cat’s tail was swaying side to side as the pleasure rode through his body like electricity, and his ears were twitching like crazy. Reaching out his hands and stroking Joonmyun’s arms, he called out for more.

“D-Deeper Suho… please~” he pleaded, mewling continuously.

The oldest only continued to force himself inside, sliding in and out passed the ring of muscles, moaning out loudly as Lay was clenching his walls deep around his own cock.

Glancing to Chen, he saw that the boy was fingering himself whilst watching them with extremely hungry and lustful eyes, and it only caused Joonmyun to get more aroused as his attention moved back to Lay. The boy was curling his toes in the pleasure, and he could tell he was already so close to release, which Joonmyun was glad for.

Stroking him hard and fast, Lay’s moans surrounded the room.

“F-Faster~” Lay moaned, thrusting his own hips down to meet the older’s thrust, and without even a warning for himself, he released over Joonmyun’s hand, screaming loudly as he did, his body trembling in ecstasy as he shot to cloud nine, his eyes closing just to let himself go to the feeling.

Joonmyun himself was finding it hard not to come, but Chen would kill him.

Removing himself whilst Lay was still suffering from his orgasm, he crawled (painfully) over to the other cat boy who was already prepped and completely ready to be taken.

Moving over him, he captured Chen’s lips and smiled before he felt Chen take a hold of his cock, and push it in himself.

The boy loved being in control in all situations.

Joonmyun took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his instincts down so he could give Chen a fantastic time.

“Mmm, Joonmyun~” Chen moaned, spreading his own legs as he felt the older slip in even deeper.

The older started to thrust slowly at first, not waiting like he did with Lay because he knew Chen would shout at him for being so careful – even though that was in his nature – and he leaned over the cat boy more, putting one of his hands on his tail and slightly petting it with his finger as he worked on the boy. Chen closed his eyes and his mouth fell agape as the pain was already slipping away.

His body rocked against the bed sheets in sync with the other’s thrusts, but it felt amazing to him.

Chen groaned and fell into the feeling Joonmyun was gracefully giving him.

The older was having a very difficult time not coming, but he had to make sure his cats were properly satisfied first.

Glancing to the side, he saw Lay finally shake out of his trance, and crawl over, immediately smashing his lips against Joonmyun’s.

Chen moaned at the view before he felt Joonmyun move inside of him even harder and hit his own sweet spot.

“Oh fuck!~” he moaned, arching his back amazingly.

Joonmyun moaned inside of Lay’s mouth as their tongues hit each other, before he felt himself really pushing it to the limit. Letting go, he gripped onto the other’s waist and pounded inside of him hard, trying to make him rush forward to his release quickly.

Lay sat, panting a little before he noticed the struggle the other was in.

Well, if it was for Joonmyun, he doesn’t mind doing this.

Crawling over, he smirked at Chen before he took a hold of his erection, moving down and letting his warm mouth engulf the tip, sucking it immediately and making the cat boy’s hair stand on end from the feeling. Joonmyun chuckled breathlessly at the two cats, before he let his head fall back and he closed his eyes tightly, knowing that he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Ahh~” he moaned, releasing inside of Chen hard, making the boy moan as he felt himself become filled to the brim.

Lay chuckled before he moved his mouth down more, taking in much of Chen’s cock as he could, letting his tongue roam around the heated flesh before he felt the cat start to tremble beneath him.

Glancing up at him, he found Chen’s eyes on him and he winked mockingly, before he continued the job.

“D-Damn… I’m coming…” Chen whispered before shooting his seed up into Lay’s mouth, forcing the boy to gag before he wiped it all off. Joonmyun was panting as he removed himself, trying to think straight again and deciding to just let the two cats calm down on their own.

He had to go and take a shower.

If he could walk, his orgasm was that strong he was struggling, really.

…

Lay and Chen now lay on the bed, waiting for Joonmyun to get back.

Lay was carelessly scratching his own ear, smiling at the feeling he got from it, his tail was moving wildly and as Chen caught this, he had to laugh at him.

“You look pathetic.” He whispered, and the other glared.

“Pfft. Whatever.” Lay was trying to ignore the other, he didn’t want to get into a fight on Joonmyun’s day off.

Just as he was about to put his own hand back on his furry ear, he felt someone do it before him, using his fingernail to scratch him pleasurably. Purring, he looked up at the other with clouded eyes, smiling as Joonmyun just playfully laughed at him. Chen pouted at the treatment the other was getting.

“Just leave me out why don’t you…” he sighed, pretending to weep before Joonmyun just shook his head at him.

“Such a handful you too.” He admitted, before rolling over Lay and lying in the middle of them, both of his hands were now preoccupied with scratching the cat’s ears, a place where they got the best feeling ever, and he could go on forever listening to the current purring that was emitting from their chests.

His eyes were about to shut, his fingers close to just giving up.

There was silence, the purring had stopped.

Just as he was about to drift into sleep – whether it was the afternoon or not – he heard the familiar sound of a door opening.

Opening his eyes and flinching, he looked at the bedroom door and gasped when he saw exactly who was there.

Looking terribly surprised.

“Lu Han!” Joonmyun shouted, jumping out of bed and trying to avert the other’s attention from the two boys on the bed. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, very painfully aware of what the situation might look like.

Lu Han’s eyes were still incredibly wide.

“…I just… needed to give you an assignment from the boss… the door was unlocked.” Lu Han was trying hard not to glance at the bed, failing most of the time, and he turned to Joonmyun who was red as a tomato on the cheeks.

The younger chuckled breathlessly.

“Um, thank you.” He held out his hand to collect the paper in the other’s hand. Lu Han gave him it before he coughed.

“Well… bye.” Before Joonmyun could say another word, the other boy turned around and ran out of the room and then out of the house.

Joonmyun looked at him go and sighed, throwing the paper on the desk before turning to the two boys who were now sleeping under the covers.

Great.

Now his whole work is going to know about his two cat boys.

Hopefully, when he goes back to work tomorrow, Lu Han didn’t spill.

Or maybe he didn’t even see the ears!

Sighing, he jumped onto the bed in-between them and tried to forget about everything.

Chen and Lay threw an arm over him at the same time and hugged him to death.

Which was exactly the way he loved to sleep.


End file.
